Celadon Gym
Description This level begins with you and Joey reaching Celadon City. As you and Joey talk about finding the gym leader and releasing them from Mewthree's control, Celebi appears and speaks with the protagonist. Celebi informs you that it has come from the future to save its past self, who is being mind-controlled by Mewthree. The three of you head to the gym and find Erika, who accepts your challenge. In the level, Joey's Charmeleon and Pidgeotto will attack enemies. Celebi will heal your towers' health using Aromatherapy every so often. (Note: Healing only effects Pokemon out of their Pokeballs) These three Pokemon will not be targeted by enemy attacks. Layout *Waves: 16 *Spots: 19 Normal (2 Taken), 7 Grass Only (1 Taken) *Defending: Rare Candy (20) Strategy The enemy waves appear in a pattern: top left, bottom left, bottom right, top right. This repeats until the end of the level. If you can memorize the pattern, you can easily set up for the next wave before it appears. If you can't memorize it, keep scrolling around the screen at every moment (use the Pokeball to stop enemy movement if necessary) so you can quickly move your towers to the enemy Pokemon. Don't try to kill Celebi because he is really powerful and it is possible lose some Pokemon; if you want to defeat Celebi you will need a pack of powerful Buterfrees with Bug Buzz at the level cap. When playing this level, remember that 8 Celebi come and that there are only 10 rare candies so only 1 of the other Pokemon can pass. Bring Fire, Bug, and Ice-types that have strong moves like Fire Blast, Bug Buzz or Blizzard. Keep Pokemon that are weak to Grass moves away since the enemy Pokemon will attack you. A Butterfree with Psychic can be useful since most of the Pokemon are Grass/Poison plus it's Flying/Bug typing makes it fairly resistant to grass attacks. Same for a Charizard with Fire Blast: it's typing (Fire/Flying) is equally resistant to Grass moves. A Parasect with Aerial Ace would be a good addition to the team since it can be placed on the Grass-only spots. Venusaur with Roar would also be useful if you need the extra hard hits from your main attackers. When you see Celebi, be sure to move all your towers out of the way. It is extremely powerful and can easily take out your best Pokemon with a Solar Beam or two. Celebi appears as soon as the wave number changes to an even number as the only Pokemon. If you want to actually defeat Celebi, use the move Bug Buzz on it, as Bug is 4x super effective against Celebi's Grass/Psychic typing. Also bring a team of pokemon that doubly resist Solarbeam (have 2 of the following types): Poison, Grass, Fire, Flying, Bug, Dragon. Useful Moves: *Fire Blast *Flamethrower *Blizzard *Psychic *Bug Buzz *Silver Wind *Aerial Ace *Fury Cutter *Roar *Poison Powder *X-Scissor *Spore *Yawn *Searing Shot Pokemon Pokemon appear in a counter-clockwise fashion, beginning in the top-left. 2 waves will appear (the gym's Pokemon and then the Celebi) in the same spot before changing to the next counter-clockwise entrance. Category:Levels Category:Location Category:Gym